


The Depths To Your Complexion

by anchoringsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Editor Iwa-chan, M/M, Manga Artist Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringsouls/pseuds/anchoringsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to meet him first," Tooru demands, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his eyebrows together. "I'd like to talk to him about some matters and if I deem him worthy, then I will gladly accept him as my new editor. But if I don't find him fitting, I get to pick who my new editor will be."</p><p>"Deal," Suga responds confidently, no hesitance in his voice. Oikawa grins, pleased with the challenge.</p><p>He can't help but feel excited. He's ready to destroy, to put this man- who believes he's capable of handling the Great Oikawa- in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths To Your Complexion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! (●´ω｀●)
> 
> I'm here to present you my first ever multi-chapter fanfic. You can blame Sekaiichi Hatsukoi for causing me to write this mess that nobody asked for. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

"Wakey wakey oh Grand King!" 

 

It takes all but five seconds for Oikawa to process the fact that Kuroo has somehow managed to break into his apartment again despite changing the lock last week. The booming voice causes the brunette to muffle out a long groan, his head throbbing. Face still planted into his pillow, he hears Kuroo's loud footsteps make their way down his hallway and over to his door. With no sign of hesitance, the door is carelessly flung open and in enters a freakishly tall man who  has clearly never seen a comb in his life. 

"Oikawa," he hears Kuroo gently coo. "Time to get up."

The edge of his bed dips, the pressure increasing and blankets tangling around annoying. It takes all of Oikawa's willpower to roll over onto his side. Sluggishly, he draws his eyes open, a blurry face comfortably resting on the pillow beside his. Even in his hazy and very disorientated state of mind, Oikawa can still make out Kuroo's coy smile. When his vision finally focuses, he recognizes the glint in his friend's eyes-it's sparked with nothing but pure amusement. The brunette wants to punch him in the face. 

"Fuck off, Kuroo," Oikawa groans out, hauling the blanket over his head. Swiftly as can be, the soft cotton is snatched away in a instant, leaving Oikawa cold and very exposed. His eyes fling open and he can't help but squawk with surprise. Ungracefully, he falls off the bed. Kuroo's laughter can be heard from above, the bed shaking slightly from the obnoxious noises of amusement he hears. 

Oikawa hauls himself up, resting his elbows on the bed and glaring intensely at the rude man who has his arm clutched around his torso. When he realizes Kuroo isn't going to stop laughing anytime soon, he decides to resort to another method. Grabbing the pillow beside him, Oikawa wills to fling himself at the man with terrible bed hair and suffocate his face. The laughter is muffled now but his arms flail around, attempting to fight back the obviously pissy man. Eventually, Kuroo calms down and Tooru takes this as a sign to pull the pillow off his face. 

"You're fucking horrible," the curly haired man grumbles, crossing his arms defensively and a pouting. Kuroo hums in agreement, crossing his arms comfortably behind his head. 

"Glad too see you aren't too hung over. I thought you would have been in worse conditions considering last night's little stunt."

"Last night?" 

Kuroo's eyes sparkle with interest. "Ohohoho? You seriously don't remember?"

His friend seems to be enjoying this  _waaaaayy_ more than he probably should be and that's definitely not a good sign. Oikawa is suddenly aware that something gravely embarrassing must have gone down last night at the company party. 

Kuroo smirks at Oikawa, aware that he must processing and reflecting the events of the night prior. He stays quiet and lets Oikawa think in peace. 

Oikawa remembers getting ready for the company party they were hosting in celebration of is biggest manga hit yet. He remembers getting a phone call from Suga on his way there, asking to meet him before he arrives. Suga had sounded extra excited, more than usual actually. Without much thought to it, Oikawa had agreed easily and went to find his editor. 

Suga had waited outside the building, Sawamura Daichi-one of the company's highly regarded sales managers-stood beside him. It was there that Sugawara dropped his ' _very exciting news that he had to tell Tooru first before anyone else_ _tonight_ '.

Suga would be getting promoted. 

Which meant he would not be working with Oikawa anymore. 

Which had left Oikawa _very_ pissed and _very_ betrayed. 

Of course he didn't tell his excited editor that no-he had much more respect for his very hard working friend. So, he put on his fakest smile and gushed in excitement. Clearly, Suga had seen passed Tooru's little facade and questioned him about it. Dismissing the issue, Oikawa offered that he was fine and they should celebrate instead. 

And celebrate he did indeed. 

At this point, all he could remember was getting completely and utterly shitfaced. There were hazy fragments of his memories-breif flashes of people's faces and conversations. At one point in the night, Suga and Daichi had attempted to get Tooru to stop drinking but being the stubborn brat he could be, Oikawa ignored them both and mingled with the workers around him. 

Though, Oikawa really shouldn't label it as 'mingling'. It was more of being a pompous asshole and saying _everything_ and _anything_ that came to mind in that instant. He vaguely recalls speaking to Ushikawa and-

"HOLY FUCK NO!"

The fit of laughter on Kuroo's end begins again and Oikawa lets out a loud moan, throwing his face back into his pillow. Eventually, Kuroo pats Oikawa on his back out of sympathy for his friend. "There there, Tooru. It _really_ can't any worse than that!"

"And you? Why didn't you do anything? I expect more from you than anyone else!"

Kuroo holds his hands up in defense. "See, and that's exactly where you made your mistake."

"Mean Kuroo, so mean!" Oikawa rolls over, glaring at his ceiling fan. 

It really wasn't Kuroo's fault-or anyone really at that but Oikawa had been upset. He was conflicted. 

Conflicted because he was proud of his editor who had worked his ass off over the years but disappointed because his long time parter would be leaving him so suddenly. He and Suga had entered the company starting at the lowest ranks. The company itself was still new and blooming around that time, but Oikawa and his team would soon bring it the recognition it truly deserved. They had started from the bottom and worked their way to the top, Oikawa drawing his shoujo manga under the pen name of Kiyoko Shimizu. He was now one of the most renowned manga artists in the shoujo industry, his work continuing to rank number one consistently. Occasionally, Kenma would beat him out his slot but it never really bothered him at all. He knew his close friend could easily overthrow him if it weren't for his lack of motivation at times. It only pushed Oikawa to work harder-because truthfully, Oikawa was no genus with natural talent. 

But now Suga would be leaving him and he really didn't know what to expect. Who would be filling in his shoes? How would they deal with the fact the Kiyoko Shimizu-the famous and leading artist- was actually a man of all things? This new editor would have to be of the highest caliber, someone who wouldn't freak out with Oikawa's crazy deadlines and schedules. Suga had managed Oikawa well, even through his fits of tantrums and overbearing personality. Of course, Oikawa did pride himself in the fact he managed to hide most of his overworking from Suga over the years. Perhaps he did know, perhaps he had just turned a bling eye in hopes Oikawa could manage himself. Sure, there had been a few slips with some hospital visits but they had been getting better recently.

Suga deserved to get promoted. Tooru had no right to take that from him but in the process, he would lose one of his closest friends and that was something that would take lots of adjusting and time to deal with. 

"Hey, so I actually brought you coffee and some aspirin. It's in the kitchen. The longer you sulk here the more cold your drink is going to get," Kuroo informs, eyes locked on the ceiling fan as well. 

Oikawa can't help but chuckle, "Ah, see. There is some redeeming qualities to you, huh? I guess I'll keep you around."

"Huh? I should be the one saying that! I don't think you realize how much of a handful you can be! What have you offered me?"

Tooru turns his head to Kuroo, blinking innocently at him. "I'm beautiful, what more could you ask for?" 

The black haired man shoves his hand in his friend's face, letting out a light laugh. "Well you're sure as hell not beautiful right now with the terrible morning breath. Jeeze, go brush your teeth before you knock me out with that God awful stench!" he reprimands. 

Oikawa gasps, eyebrows drawing together in offense. He pulls Kuroo's hand away. 

"I so do not have bad breath!" 

"Uh, I beg to differ and please try not to talk to much. You're very close to my face."

Oikawa grins, pure malice in his intentions. Kuroo seems to notice the change in his demeanor and he quickly tries to escape the bed before Oikawa can pin him down. He fails of course, resulting with Oikawa blowing his terrible morning breath onto his face. 

"Uhggg!" the man below him groans out, falling into a coughing fit. Satisfied, the brown haired man releases his friend, a genuine smile on his face as he skips over to his bathroom to start his morning. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week passes by and Oikawa miraculously manages to avoid the vast majority of his co-wokers. Not that he really has to ever head over to the company but he had received a number of calls the day after the party. 

 

He had successfully avoided Suga and by that he meant silencing his phone every time that familiar ringtone went off. Admittedly, Oikawa was too ashamed to speak to his friend. He knows what he did that night wasn't exactly appropriate. Suga had been so excited and had even went out of his way to tell him first to which Oikawa acted out. It probably left his friend very disappointed and hurt.

But Tooru believed his feelings were valid as well. It was only normal that he would be somewhat upset; there shouldn't be anything wrong with that. It was somewhat complicated though. Tooru wasn't good with handling such emotions. He was the type to easily brush off feelings he deemed too annoying to deal with. That didn't mean it didn't plague him though. Behind all of his fake smiles was a man left with contradicting ideals that left him paranoid at late hours of the  night. Oikawa Tooru was not a simple man, he was as complex as the wonders and farthest depths of space. Such beauty, such mesmerizing aspects-but a total mystery to the world. 

Oikawa couldn't help but wondered sometimes if there was someone out there complex enough to grasp the fragments that created him.  

But right now he wonders how the fuck he is going to escape because Suga is standing outside his apartment door and oh shit-he didn't think Suga was capable of looking that mad. 

Eyes growing wide, Tooru swiftly turns to dash down the stairs but Sawamura is already standing there, arms crossed waiting for him. Well damn. "Yahoo! Hello there Mr. Sales Manger-san, if you would kindly let me pass-"

"Tooru," he hears Suga call out gently. The sincerity of his tone causes the artist to flinch. Taking a deep breath he slowly turns to face his friend. Frowning, he makes his way over Suga. He avoids eye contact, focusing intensely at his shoes and scratching the back of his head. With his free hand, he pulls out his key and unlocks the door. His two colleagues enter in, Tooru suddenly feeling a wave a nausea as they make themselves comfortable. 

Oikawa offers them something to drink to which both of them politely decline. He wants to steal a glance at Suga, to read his face but right now he feels way too anxious. They all settle themselves in Tooru's living room. The duo sit on the longer couch across from Oikawa. The brunette wants to laugh at the scene because he can't deny that the situation reminds him of a child being scolded by his parents. 

Clasping his long fingers tougher and crossing his legs, Tooru leans back into the comforter and offers a smile. "What can I do for you, Kou-chan?" 

It's undeniable that Suga looks conflicted. His eyes are mixed with a wave of worry and something along the lines of anger. The curly haired man does his best to avoid the painful gaze, letting his eyes wander around his apartment instead. If he lets himself get consumed by the plaguing gaze, all that will be left for him is a package of bitter spewing guilt. 

Daichi lets out a strained cough, loosening the tie around his neck. Oikawa can only imagine how awkward this must be for him. 

"Everything okay, Mr. Sales Manager? Are you sure you wouldn't like some water? I could go grab you a glass!" The words come out airy and condescending. Really, Tooru shouldn't talk to his superior that way; this man does help manage his works. Sawamura is clearly surprised with his tone of words, eyes widening. Suga's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and he exhales loudly, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Oikawa, please stop. We need to talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Koushi. I'm just trying to show good manners to your boyfriend here," Tooru apologizes quickly, clarifying himself. The statement leaves the couple with pink dusted cheeks. Sawamura looks like he's ready to combust.

"Ah, I didn't mean to embarrass you two. Is that the correct term everyone is using nowadays? Or maybe fuckbudies is more apporatiate, hmm?" he ponders aloud, brining a finger to tap his lip in contemplation. He's being a total dick now. Neither of them deserve this, especially Suga. The cause to him acting out is something he can't explain.  

Daichi clears his throat, resting his palms on his knees. "Oikawa-san, I think you've got the wrong idea-"

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't. Kuroo has confided in me that you two do use that meeting room for more than one reason."

 

Exasperated, Suga stands and tugs at Sawamura's wrist, hauling him up. "I refuse to sit here and be humiliated by you, Tooru. I understand that you are upset but this is no way to go about things."

Oikawa wonders how pitiful he must look for Suga to walk away, only to throw a quick glance behind him and freeze completely. The angel's face softens completely, all forms of anger vanishing instantly. 

Tooru's hunched over, elbows resting on his things and forehead against his balled up fists. "I shouldn't have said that, Koushi. I'm sorry." 

The small man runs a hand through his hair, exhaling and pulling him and his partner back to their previous seats. 

"What's really bugging you, Tooru?" he draws out. Oikawa lifts himself, meeting Suga's serious gaze. 

"My new editor-Ushikawa-chan won't be able to fill in that position correct?' the brunette questions. Oddly enough, Sawamura is the one to respond to this. He shakes his head, cocking his head to the side, "No, Ushijima is strictly Sales Management. Despite his previous history of working in editorial, our boss will not remove him from his position even if he plans to pull some strings." 

"If it's not him, then who will be replacing you Suga? Kuroo already has his hands filled with Kenma and Bokuto refuses to share Akaashi,"  Oikawa points out, confused. 

Suga nods, "Ah yes, well that's why I initially brought Daichi with me today-to explain who you will be taking over my position."

Tooru raises his eyebrows in curiosity, leaning forward towards the sales manager. "Someone new?" 

"Now, don't freak out. He's not completely new to the industry that is manga," Daichi assures Oikawa. "He's been working in Shounen-"

"SHOUNEN? THAT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WORK OF ART!" the manga artist bellows, jumping to his feet. 

"Tooru, let him finish!" Suga chides. 

Flopping back down, the tall man clutches his head, panicking. "You can't be serious. "

"Iwaizumi has done a remarkable job over at his company, his authors are all doing successfully well," the sales manager suggests, tone laced with the highest respect and authority. 

"Iwaizumi?" Oikawa muses. 

"Ah, yes, Iwaizumi Hajime. You've heard of him before, right?"

Tooru nods, settling down and pursing his lips in thought. He had never met or even seen the guy before but the name surely had been tossed around at the company parties he had attend. 

"I can't help but wonder why someone so regarded well with their work-so respected-would want to give up his position and transfer over to a totally different field?" It just doesn't make senses. The man seemed stable, why rock the boat and swim in unfamiliar waters? Surely it couldn't be out of impulse. It was just too thoughtless and unprofessional. 

Sawamura scratches his head, "I don't think it's my place to say Oikawa. You shouldn't pry to much on that matter. Just take comfort in the fact he knows what he's doing. We wouldn't have offered him the job if we didn't believe he was up to standard."

"Not to pry?" Tooru echoes. "I am a professional, Sawamura-san. I think out of the respect for my work and recognition, I deserve to have a say in who I am going to work with."

"Tooru," Suga begins. "If you're worried about the identity issue. I can assure you, Iwaizumi-san won't have a problem handling it."

"I want to meet him first," Tooru demands, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his eyebrows together. "I'd like to talk to him about some matters and if I deem him worthy, then I will gladly accept him as my new editor. But If I don't find him fitting, I get to pick who my new editor will be."

"Deal," Suga responds confidently, no hesitance in his voice. Oikawa grins, pleased with the challenge. Daichi throws Suga an incredulous look. "When would you like to meet him?"

"Now."

The silver haired man snaps his head to Daichi. "Call him to the office."

Clearly Daichi is not too familiar with the competitive side of Suga because the sales managers is fumbling out his phone and ungracefully dialing Iwaizumi's number.  

The brunette listens attentively as Sawamura speaks to 'Iwaizumi'. From the bits he's gathered from their short exchange of words, the two seem pretty close or at least very familiar with each other. It's a question Oikawa will decide to ask later because right now he's gathering his coat, phone, and keys. 

The trip to the company isn't a far one. Sawamura drives them there, the car awfully quiet and tense again. The moment the car stops, Oikawa is out the door and rushing over to the elevator. It's surpassing to see that the duo is managing to keep up with Oikawa's pace. 

He can't help but feel excited. He's ready to destroy, to put this man- who believes he's capable of handling the Great Oikawa- in place. The second the elevator doors opens, Oikawa is flying out and rushing over to the meeting room where they had agreed to meet. 

Unceremoniously, he flings the door open, walking into the room with an air of confidence that would leave anyone else trembling.

But apparently not this guy. 

The man they had referred to as Iwaizumi Hajime is leaning against the table, one hand on it and the other holding a shoujo manga-Oikawa's actually. Reluctantly, he draws his eyes away from the book to acknowledge Tooru's presence. Challengingly and unamused, he raises an eyebrow at Tooru.

Upon taking him in from the past fifteen seconds Oikawa Tooru realizes three things.

One-Iwaizumi is someone not to be messed with so easily.

Two- Iwaizumi is incredibly attractive.

Three- He-Oikawa Tooru- is completely and utterly fucked.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big ole thank you if you made it through that. Hopefully most of your questions will be answered or clarified in chapter two. And if some of you may have noticed, I had actually posted something very similar to this a while back and then took it down. I still wasn't too sure where I was going with this and definitely not confident at all in pursuing the idea. Not that I really am now either (confident that is) but I do hope to push myself and continue on. I'm still very new at this but I'd like to try it. Until next time-feedback and critique is very welcomed!!! 
> 
> Thank you!ヽ(　´　∇　｀　)ノ


End file.
